Your The Light To My Dark
by Shackled Soul
Summary: The world is a dark and lonely place...especially when you don't have friends to comfort you or family to love you, that what Garaa of the sands life has always been like, when he was young, can Lee fill Gaara's empty heart?
1. Chapter 1

The world is a dark and lonely place...especially when you don't have friends to comfort you or family to love you, that what Garaa of the sands life has always been like, when he was young, before he was even born his father sealed one of the tailed beasts inside him , this beast being the vicious unforgiving shukaku , his village had forsaken him and his father tried to have him killed, Gaara's life was a tunnel of dark; but can a certain beautiful beast omit a light for the end of said tunnel ?

in the past

Red was a colour of royalty in sunagakure, normally people with red hair are treated with respect but that doesn't mean always , there is one red head that the people of suna refuse to treat with respect, this boy is Garaa even though the red head is practically royalty nobody treats him like that , they treat him like a cold blooded killer, they leave there'd head out of everything, Garaa either had nothing or had everything , the redhead had everything material but nothing maternal; Garaa doesn't know what love feels like , the redhead doesn't even know what it feels like to be loved.

When Garaa became a genin all the elders of the village cowered, but they feared even more the day it was announced that Garaa was entering the chunin exams. the elders feared for the well being of the village hidden in the leaves but there isnt much they could do , but thankfully two very trust worthy genin would be accompanying Garaa to Konoha , plus you must be in a three man cell to enter the exams.

Garaa and his team which was composed of his older brother Kankuro and his older sister Temari had a eventless trip, they encountered many other genin teams but no serious threats, no one confronted the team of suna nins until they arrived in Konoha, a team of Konoha nins had decided to ask why they were there, after calmly explaining that the chunin selections exams were taking place the suna nins left.

the present  
"well this is boring" Kankuro said as he walked up to the door Garaa looked over and saw the same team that had stopped the suna tea was standing next to the stair on the other side `lets go Temari, Kankuro Garaa said as he moved up the stairs towards the real exam room . Once everyone was seated the instructor explained the rules of the exam and Temari broke the first one in a matter of seconds, don't ask questions and of course Temari couldn't stop herself from asking. And so the exams began

Gaara's P.O.V

`Well this is pointless` I thought to myself `these questions can't be answered by any normal genin, its clear they're trying to test our ability to spy the problem is finding the 'genin' that have the right answers , well worst comes to worst we fail this test , not like it really matters it's also meant to test our perseverance' I thought as I looked around the classroom 'there has to be a way to tell which ones have the right answers' I was growing impatient so when I decided that the person in the row in front of me was smirking like a know it all so ill use him "third eye, open" I whispered and sure enough a small ball of sand that looked like an eye formed in my hand ,

without even moving a muscle the boy who I was going to copy from was temporarily blinded by my sand as I focused my chakra with one hand and wrote answers with the other " all right everyone pencils down, it's time for the tenth and last question but first" Ibiki was messing with our heads, trying to be dramatic "those of you who don't feel like you'll make it please raise your hand and you and your team will leave,

you will be able to take the test next year , however if you decide to answer the question and you answer wrong you will never be able to take the test again" Ibiki was really getting on my nerves , and so was his name , a lot of people decide they weren't taking chances so they got up and left

"okay now is the last chance to leave" Ibiki said as he glared around the room  
, many people were growing wary and on some it was obvious that they wanted to leave but didn't want to upset their team mates, one boy who had spiky blond hair and was wearing a orange jumps suit shakily raised his hand and I immediately recognised him as the boy that had stopped my team 'wow Konoha doesn't make shinobi like they used to' I thought but I guess I was wrong "no! I will not give up and I will not back down that is my nindo my ninja way!" the blond boy practically yelled and everyone's faces seemed to be more...what the word, confident was.

"for those of you that remain you all pass" Ibiki said with a cheeky grin and of course Temari had to open her big fat mouth "what?" she said astounded "you see the test its self was to see how well you could spy without being caught because if you get caught spying on a mission the village your spying on will probably put you to death , and the tenth question was designed to see if you had the guts" Ibiki had barely got the words out of his mouth when something came barreling through the window, a ball that had kunai attached to it unrolled and revealed a banister

"Hello my name is Anko and i'm your next examiner! Do follow me" she said before even looking at them but when she did she looked appalled "you left me with 24 four genin teams!" she yelled and she vaguely reminded me of that blond boy... I think his name was Naruto or Nagato one of the two "well anyways ill cut them down the half by the end" she said and well kind of flung herself back out the window , most of us moved to follow her but others just looked shocked and the eventually snapped out of it.

When we arrived at a caged off forest it wasn't a surprise to me... this is gonna be like the old suna exams isnt it? I asked myself "this I the forest of death, you'll be in here for 5 days and you will be struggling, you are not going in there with any food so you will have to hunt while being hunted, there are some deadly creatures in there so you have to watch your back, plus there are the other genin" this Anko lady paused to take a breath

"the objective of this test is to get two scrolls, one heaven and one earth, you're going into the arena with half of the objective complete, when you sign the consent form saying any death isnt on our hands, a supervisor will give you either a heaven or an earth scroll, oh and anyone caught using methods to see what team has what scroll before you're in the arena will be eliminated from the exam. If you don't have a both scrolls by the end of the exam you will be eliminated got it?" Anko ask but her gaze was hard almost tempting someone to ask. Gaara's team went and received an Earth scroll and were told they need a Heaven scroll. When they got to the gates, they let them in and the bloodshed began.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**Hey sorry for the like month of not updating i was...busy with stuff:) but now im no so yay, im going to ttry and update atleast once every two weeks, umm not to sure on the date but yeah

**DISCLAIMER:** no i dont own naruto, if i did there would be some major changes

* * *

_ previously_

_"the objective of this test is to get two scrolls, one heaven and one earth, you're going into the arena with half of the objective complete, when you sign the consent form saying any death isn't on our hands, a supervisor will give you either a heaven or an earth scroll, oh and anyone caught using methods to see what team has what scroll before you're in the arena will be eliminated from the exam. If you don't have a both scrolls by the end of the exam you will be eliminated got it?" Anko ask but her gaze was hard almost tempting someone to ask. Gaara's team went and received an Earth scroll and were told they need a Heaven scroll. When they got to the gates, they let them in and the bloodshed began. _

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro moved quickly through the forest of death, passing many teams who had already began to battle.

The Suna genin team quickly moved to the center of the forest looking for a team to battle. Close to the center of the forest there were a team of older genin confronted the Suna team expecting some sort of battle, as if Gaara would let it get that far, not with the blood thirst he was feeling, the opposing genin tried to attack the sand siblings but was blocked by Gaara's sand acting of its own accord.

Protecting Gaara and his siblings who were standing behind the blood thirsty redhead. The leader of the megabucks continued to attack Gaara with his senbon rigged umbrella until the redhead had enough, Gaara raised his hand int he direction of the Amegakure shinobi "sand binding coffin" were the only words Gaara spoke and swiftly the two shinobi in the back were in cased in sand, Gaara's fist clenched " sand burial" the redhead murmured and the sand enclosing the ninjas imploded and showered the leader of the team with his teammates blood "it was pain less, i promise, they didn't feel a thing" Gaara spoke directly to the leader this time and raised his hand in the direction of the leader.

"sand binding coffin" Gaara sent the sand on the ground to in case him "Sand burial!" Gaara clenched his fist and the leader was no longer with them. Kankuro ran forward and grabbed the scroll that had fallen "Hey its a heaven scroll!" he called to his siblings but Gaara was not listening "i want more" the redhead stated and turned to the bush which he knew a team of Konoha genin were hiding " Gaara please don't" the siblings pleaded with him for a while until Temari finally yelled "Gaara!" the redhead turned and walked by his siblings.

"shut up or I'll kill you" the redhead stated and left in the opposite direction of the hiding Konoha team Gaara and his siblings went in the direction of the tower they were supposed to go to once they had both the scrolls they needed.

**Yeah it was a short chapter but that doesnt matter, please r&r but no flames, they give me burns**


End file.
